I Know What You Will do Next Summer
by Whobatthobe
Summary: A young girl starts having strange, alomst premonitional dreams. What do they mean? What are they trying to tell her? And anyways, who is this 'Voldemort' guy? Rated T because although she is young, she can swear. And swear she does.


**Chapter 1: Dreams Come True**

'Although some have greatness, others have strangeness thrust upon them.'

Before a sound was made outside of the door, one sea green eye soared open. Then its aqua blue counterpart followed suit. The orbs twisted towards the door and squinted. As the knob stared turning, the eyes slammed shut and tired to look peaceful. But the memories of the last night's dream made that task nigh impossible. The face was trying to fight against the overwhelming sadness, but then a cool hand lay on the forehead.

"Are you okay?" The soothing voice whispered, calming the saddened child down instantaneously.

"Yeah mom, I'm perfectly fine. Thanks for asking." The child answered back nonchalantly, trying to hide the tumult in her head.

After an intense stare, the mother sighed. "Well time to wake up. Rise and shine." the lady called on her way out.

As soon as the door was closed the child was up and deep in thought. Barely a month had passed since she had finished elementary school and started summer vacation, and yet she wasn't happy. She was glad that school was over, that wasn't the problem.

The problem was her dreams. Every night they got worse and worse, last night it took her all to not scream out to that poor boy in the dream. She knew from the first dream that he couldn't hear her, but it was so hard to stop her self from crying out anyway.

The first dream showed the boy as a baby. His parents had been murdered in that dream by some scary snake guy. Stranger still was that he killed them with a stick. He was doing something strange with it, for a green light burst out and attacked them. She knew that it was magic, dark and evil. Then with the same spell that the evil man used on the parents he used on the child. But it didn't work. The spell rebounded off of the infant right back in the face of the stick dude. The man fell to the ground instantly dead.

She woke up the morning after the first dream knowing that the scary man was called 'Voldemort' and that he used magic called 'Avada Kedavra'. How she knew was a mystery, but she just knew.

The weirdest dream that she recalled having was abstract to say the least. It was centered around a strange lightning bolt, she presumed it was a scar. The entire time it was pulsating in pain, but every so often scenes would play out. They mostly had to do with a single boy and his group of three friends, and as the group got older, four. But sometimes the scar showed of the evil snake man, even more evil and snake-like. It was almost as if the two were connected. But how could they be? The boy and his friends seemed so, well, nice, and the creepy, evil snake-man wasn't. Each of the episodes with the children was narrated by a boy, most likely the child in all the scenes. All the episodes with that 'Voldemort' dude were accounted for by a slithery tongued man. It had to be the snake-man, it just had to.

Last night her dream had told her that Harry, as she found out the boy's name was, was a wizard. A bonified, tried and true wizard, the idea astounded her and drew her closer to 'Harry'. But crazier still to her than the wizard idea was how Mr. Dursley, Harry's uncle, thought that he could beat the wizard out of him. She almost laughed at the idea, but was still saddened by the whole state of affairs.

After pondering on her bed for some time, it hit her.

_What if this is all real?_

If it was, she already had some of the spell books memorized from her glimpses, she would excel at Hogwarts, the school that the group of friends from her dream went to.

Wait. What if the main boy in the group of friends was Harry? It did look like him, kinda. _I wanna be a wizard too!! Or witch, that'll probably be better._

Stretching her arms out, she yawned and relaxed on her bed. Her head slowly drooped down, further and further, until it hit her pillow.

Up, high in a spire with a strange light that shone for miles, a conversation was taking place. An elderly man with a beard that could be used for sweeping and shone so clear silver that could easily be mistaken for the metal was conversing with a slightly younger woman about fate. Especially the fate of one girl.

"Opal, last time I checked your school for witches does not teach divination, has that changed?"

"No Dumbledore, I fear it has not, why, may I ask, do you have a quandary about this?"

"The girl is a seer, one unlike any we've seen in centuries, she needs the training."

"Do you have a family willing to take care of her and the means of getting her here?"

"Already accounted for. The family has confirmed that they are more than pleased to take her in if she accepts."

"Fine then, I will leave her in the custody of your school. Good day Dumbledore."

"Good day Mallone."

And with that the green light disappeared.

_I never knew fires could burn green. _And with that thought, she opened her eyes.

The girl wondered who it was that the two were talking about for a moment, then rose from her bed and headed downstairs to the fridge.

She was in the middle of eating an apple when she heard a noise from the window. Setting her snack down, she cautiously walked over to the window. When she reached the glass, she gasped. A beautiful, tawny colored owl was waiting at the windowsill. Slowly, she opened the window. Letting the bird swoop in and land on her shoulder, dropping a letter in her hands on its way over. She pet the owl, then examined the letter. The envelope was made of hard parchment and had flowing, emerald green, cursive handwriting with her address on it. It also had the address for a place called Hogwarts. Recognition hit her, it was the same place that Harry kid was going to! She went to open the envelope and two pieces of paper fell out of the envelope. More of the same flowing handwriting covered both of the sheets, surprising her. This seemed familiar to her somehow.

She first looked at the parchment that was written in paragraph form:

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_("It's that guy from my latest dream!")

_Dear_ _Ms. Priam,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed is a list all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31. Once we receive your accepting owl, we will send a representative from our school to bring over to England, where you will be staying with a wizarding family for the duration of your attending Hogwarts. We will send an owl to inform you of when that will be._

_Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress_

Startled, she continued to stare at the letter for a while. After the fact of her being a witch completely set in, she set the first letter down and proceeded to pick up the second piece of paper:

_UNIFORMS_

_First year students_ _will require:_

_1.Three sets of plain work robes(black)_

_2.One plain pointed hat(black) for day wear_

_3.One pair of protective gloves(dragon hide or similar)_(Dragon?)

_4.One winter cloak(black,silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_'The Standard Book of Spells(Grade 1)' __by Miranda Goshawk_

_'A History of Magic' by Bathilda Bagshot_

_'Magical Theory' by Adalbert Waffling_

_'One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi' by Phyllida Spore_

_'Magical Drafts and Potions' by Arsenius Jigger_

_'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them' by Newt Scamander_

_'The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection' by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron(pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

"Mom! Can you come down here! There's something important that I have to tell you!"

AN/ Oops! I forgot to put the disclaimer! I don't own Harry Potter. And, please review, it would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
